


吃窝边草教程

by BIUBIUBIU



Category: JMPB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU





	吃窝边草教程

真人无关

——————————————————————————

卷毛到德国的第五天终于找到了住的地方。

本来这学校发来offer的时候就上网查了一下，发现小城地广人稀，外国学生并不是太多，但是录取专业十分对口，咬咬牙就来了。  
没想到他来了以后在青年旅社住了三天，早上一睁眼就上网找租房，睡前还惦记着看手机邮箱有没有房东回复，居然还是没有找到。  
第四天他睡眼惺忪划拉着鼠标，邮箱突然叮了一声。卷毛一个激灵，飞快点开，是一个房东回复。  
这房子当初看网上拍的照片很漂亮，地段一般，到学校的话坐公车大概的要半个多小时，价格放的也不是很低。  
他挠挠头，想着有的住总归是好的，先约下来看看再说，而且自己实在是快不能忍受窝在青旅吃面包的生活了。  
于是下午他就颠颠的去看房，房东中年人，德语有点口音，带着他在房子一楼转了个遍，一边转一边絮叨，大体就是我这房子虽然贵但是你看除了厨房客厅是公用的，你的私人空间很大，我平时不来的有问题可以联系我。哦二楼已经住了一个人，不过两层楼都有独卫所以不用太担心。  
听闻卷毛便抬头看了看，不得不承认这个小复式结构房装修的非常到位，二楼虽然没亮灯但也能从楼梯扶手和护栏的复古花纹上看出来。  
“二楼住的是男是女？”他问道。  
房东看他有意要签合同，热情的回答：“很巧的很巧的，也是个中国男生，在这读大学，已经住了小半年了。”  
噢，这么巧？  
卷毛不禁又抬头看了看二楼，房东以为他有些犹豫，又接话道：“应该是不在家，你要是准备住下来的话，签合同的时候我会给你看他的护照照片，绝对是合法住民。”  
倒不是担心这个。卷毛在心里失笑，没有说出来。  
看了几圈觉得挺满意的，卷毛就说行了我决定要了咱么现在签呗。  
房东乐呵呵的从包里拿出合同，然后又找出手机翻了下：“给，这是你室友的护照照片。”  
卷毛其实没有太在意，但还是好奇伸头看了眼。  
小样还挺帅啊。

这是他的唯一印象。  
连名字都没记住。

 

顺利的签完交钱领钥匙，房东也把二楼那人的手机号给了他，卷毛揣着钥匙就甚是愉快的坐上了回青旅的车。  
晚上睡前他无聊玩着手机，突然想起了新室友的手机号，琢磨一会发了条短信过去，算是打招呼。  
对方只回了个你好。  
卷毛思索了半天也不知这怎么回复，索性锁屏不看了。  
这人超不会聊天。

第二印象。

 

第二天一早才八点多，卷毛就急不可耐的结清青旅的钱，叫了辆出租车拖着行李来到新家。  
一开门就看到走廊口有双球鞋。  
糟，自己来得太早了，室友应该还在睡觉吧。  
这么想着，卷毛轻手轻脚的把行李搬去了房间。  
十点多，东西整理的差不多了，清点了一下需要另买的生活用品，他准备去一趟超市。  
到门口才发现球鞋变成了家居拖鞋，看来室友在自己忙的满屋转的时候不声不响的出去了。  
怎么也不来和我打个招呼啊。卷毛闷闷的想。  
真不合群。

第三印象达成。

 

连着几天下来，卷毛发现这个室友相当神秘，早上起床时他就出去了，晚上又能在自己毫无察觉的情况下回来，上楼之后除了偶尔的走动，几乎没有存在感。  
唔，可能性格内向，不太喜欢和人太多交流吧。  
一开始那么多负面印象，经过这几天都慢慢散了，卷毛感觉反正对自己没什么影响，这样也无所谓。而且眼看着马上就开学了，要准备的东西一大堆，确实没什么闲工夫想这些。  
日子不咸不淡的过了两个月，卷毛一边感叹课程读的艰难毕业遥不可及，一边交了几个班里的朋友，平时一起写写报告打打游戏。

今天有些非同寻常。  
因为走廊口有两双球鞋。  
本来从图书馆辛勤苦读归来的卷毛想着，周五了晚上做点好吃的，于是去超市买了一小袋面粉和半斤瘦肉准备做煎饼吃，结果一开门就有点愣。  
室友回来的比他早这挺常见的，但是带朋友回来玩还是头一回看到。另一双鞋明显大上了几个码，不属于同一个人。  
卷毛自己带过几次班里的朋友回家玩，无非就是显摆一下拙劣的厨艺再一起打会游戏，卷毛也嘱咐过那几个人不要太吵，毕竟二楼还有个人在，朋友们都很理解的一直小声说话。  
今天可真是难得。  
卷毛突然有点紧张，他朝客厅探头，没人。  
厨房探头，也没人。  
看来又是在室友房间呢。  
自顾自的耸耸肩，卷毛在厨房开火做饭。

肉太咸，面饼煎的有点糊，但是对一个在外漂泊的学子来说，已经是一顿美餐了。  
吃饱喝足又洗了个热水澡，卷毛把暖气开到最大，鞋也懒得穿，光着脚走到桌边开电脑准备打会游戏。  
天花板传来一声不轻不重的闷响。  
他下意识抬头，虽然什么也看不见。  
闷响只有一声，之后又安静下来。撞着哪了吧，卷毛这么想着，戴上耳机刚想开游戏，楼上又传来了声音。  
这是，呻吟声？  
怀疑自己幻听，他把耳机拿下来，果然片刻停顿之后又是一声呻吟。  
？？  
这声音忽轻忽重，但是一点不漏的全被他听去了，仔细分辨还是两个人的叫声混在一起。  
我靠？？  
卷毛觉得自己脸上皮肤有点烧，他没事的时候给室友塑造过很多个形象，朋克，技术黑客，二次元宅男或者学霸，但是唯独没想过这个。  
更没想到会有今天这个情况。  
隔着天花那声音依旧没停，卷毛胡思乱想了一会，乱七八糟的重新扣上耳机，打开游戏并把音量调到平时高10个点那么多，努力让自己投入到打杀中去。

不知过了多久，眼看着这局又输了，卷毛懊恼的退了出来，摘下耳机才发现身边重归寂静。楼上大概是结束了，没一点声音，卷毛靠上椅背舒了口气。  
发着呆的功夫，就听见楼梯处有脚步声，不急但是走得很快，片刻之后大门哐的响了下，没了动静。  
男朋友这是走了？  
猜测着，卷毛走到床边躺下。他在班里认识一个同学也是性取向不同，人很和善，大家对这人都没什么偏见，平时该约饭约饭该踢球踢球，时间一久他也觉得没什么特别的。  
对，所以楼上这位也没什么特别的。不就是带马子回家吗，换个立场想想带个妹子不也是带，没什么不一样的。  
不知为何就自己给自己做通了思想工作，卷毛自言自语的嗯了声，看眼钟也不早了，干脆起来关电脑关灯，拿着手机就缩进了被子里。

 

然而这个“男朋友”只出现了一次就再也没来过，并不能说卷毛对他的到来有什么期待，只是既然自己已经接受了这个存在，他却一直不出现，心里反而有点怪怪的。  
圣诞临近，气温也是越来越低，近一个星期的天气都不好，灰色的云压得很低，时不时会飘点小雪。  
这天结束了晚上的大课，卷毛迎着风雪从车站一路小跑回家，只觉得脸被风吹着一刺一刺的疼，脚也已经没有知觉了。  
一口气冲到门口掏钥匙开门，暖气扑面而来，头上衣服上的雪粒瞬间融化，凝成小水珠，滴了两滴。卷毛十分享受这种冷暖并存的感觉，哼着歌在门口换鞋，才刚脱下一只就心里一动。  
自己出门前关暖气了呀，平时回来都是我开的，今天怎么一回来就这么暖？  
这么想着，他抬头朝客厅望去，果然亮着一盏落地灯。  
灯旁的沙发上，有个人也在看着他。

卧槽？

这应该是两个人同时的反应。

完全无法控制自己惊愕的表情，卷毛定格在那儿，愣了有一会，才机械的把鞋换完，挪到了客厅。而沙发上的人也不能把他当不存在，只沉默的看着他一步步走近，场面极其尴尬。  
双方僵持了有半分钟，可能实在看不下去了，室友犹豫了一下才面露局促的开口。  
“平时周二这个时间你都不在家，我本来是想坐会就回房间的，刚刚是不是吓着你了，不好意思啊。”  
这人看着年纪不大，声音也很清朗，不过尾音却给人一种倦意。  
卷毛这才想起平时周二上完大课，班里几个人是一定会找家店吃吃喝喝的，今天难得，有两个人都说家里准备圣诞节比较忙，想早点回去，于是他们才早早的散了。  
这大概算是他和室友第一次正面碰上，当时看护照的照片，那人表情十分僵硬，只能勉强看出模样不丑，今天见着真人才发现，这人五官柔和，生了一副好眉眼。再仔细看，他手上端着一只酒杯，里面酒还剩个底，一边的茶几上摆着酒瓶和笔记本电脑。  
今天回来的这么早，因为心情不好在这喝闷酒？哎话说这电脑配置很不错啊，打游戏用的？  
短短几秒钟功夫，卷毛站在那里就像电脑输入资料一样，不停地在大脑里刷新室友的资料，总觉得脑袋里键盘的F5都要坏了。  
大脑的高速运转导致他只能结结巴巴的这么回人家一句：“你没吓着我...我胆子很大的…”  
然后俩人大眼瞪小眼又不说话了，两个母语相同的人在异国他乡一个屋檐下住了三个多月，见着面居然没话说，可能当段子说一说才有人信吧。  
“呃…这电脑不错嘛，拿来打游戏的？”  
卷毛最终憋出了这个问题，其实他想问的有好多，比如你叫什么，你多大了，你是哪里人，现在读的专业是什么，还有，你男朋友怎么不来了？

…….

避免自己问着问着就玩脱，卷毛选了个没头没脑的。  
对方也是没料到他会提这个，下意识就放下酒杯拿起电脑打开了：“啊对，以前打着玩玩，后来觉得挺有意思的，就配了个跑分比较高的电脑。”  
卷毛下意识凑过去看，那人点开Steam，库里的游戏列表和自己有很多重合的，但是再仔细看一看，他比自己厉害。  
“我靠，牛逼啊。”  
由衷赞了一句，不等对方答话卷毛就迅速跑回房间搬了自己的电脑出来：“来来，加个好友加个好友。”  
室友有点惊诧的样子，但也没有拒绝，顺从的点开个人资料给他看。  
“Pu – re – Bla – ck – G- K”一字一顿的念着，卷毛在屏幕上输入了名字，发送了申请好友请求。  
发送完后，他看着输入栏里的字才反应过来：“PureBlack？纯黑？”  
室友点点头，自己那边也收到了申请，点开。  
“Ju – an – Ma – o – V – 5......卷毛威武？”  
听着游戏里的名字被人这么念出来，卷毛一阵羞耻，忙打断他：“威武快免了，卷毛就好。”  
“噢这么着，行，就卷毛。”大概也觉得整个念出来有点微妙，对方点头同意。  
卷毛翻了翻对方的游戏记录：“哎你最近这个玩的蛮多的，我正好也还在玩剧情模式，有空联机打打多人在线？”  
纯黑似是笑了声，随口说：“我现在就有空。”  
卷毛闻言，以为自己听错了，抬头确认性的又问了句：“那咱们现在来两盘？”  
“行啊，在哪打？”  
“餐厅吧，那儿亮堂，我拿充电器去。”  
“啊我也得拿去。”

这晚两人玩了很久，一开始配合生疏，常常互相拖后腿，输的惨不忍睹。碍于和对面这人不熟，纯黑和卷毛都没怎么抱怨吐槽，只偶尔提醒一句，补救一下战局。  
等候连接的空当里，他们就聊聊天，聊刚刚游戏里的配合，哪里站位不对，哪里火力不够。也聊对方的事情，说了名字，又互加了Q和WX。  
卷毛现在知道，纯黑专业和自己不同，年纪也大两岁，读书方面谈不上什么学霸，也是一直在各大考试中摸爬滚打。对于常常早出晚归，纯黑说那是因为在做兼职，一周四天，两天早班两天晚班，赚来的钱都拿去买游戏了。  
确实，从言谈能看出纯黑不是个多外向的人，卷毛看他有些生涩的说着自己的事情，小心翼翼的寻找合适的措辞，恍然明白了前三个月为何会没有半点交流。

是个不主动的人。

聊得越久，两人就越熟。游戏之夜到了后半程，双方已经开始小吐槽对方的猪队友行为了，当然配合倒是越来越流畅，几局下来输少胜多，两人在队里的排名也逐渐靠前了。  
一局终了，纯黑看了眼时间说：“不早了，我明天还有课，今天就到这吧。”  
卷毛想着自己也有课，点点头合上电脑。  
两人抱着各自的电脑回房，他打着哈欠问：“咱们要不周末继续？”  
纯黑正准备上楼梯，听到后怔了一下，扭头看他，卷毛真诚的眨巴眨巴眼睛露出恳求的表情。“行啊，周日一天我都在家。”纯黑忍不住笑了，欣然答应。  
“啊哈哈太棒了，那晚安了，早点休息啊。”  
“嗯，晚安。”

 

远在祖国千里之外，当身边有人能听懂你的话，接你的梗，理解你的笑点，吐槽你的脑洞，这就是件幸福的事情。  
卷毛知道自己是有朋友的，班里那些金发碧眼的小伙对他挺好，大家凑在一起也总是欢声笑语。可还是缺了点，终究文化起源地相隔甚远，有些时候双方还是没法互相理解。现在家里多了个兴趣相投的中国小伙伴，真是让人迫不及待的想发展友谊。  
既然对方是个不主动的人，那自己就主动一点。  
于是卷毛的厚脸皮之旅就开始了。先是有事没事拉着纯黑打游戏，就算对方躲进房间了他也在Q上震个不停，一边打着游戏一边还要和人家唠嗑，今天聊学习明天聊新番，话题总是翻着花样的变。  
纯黑一开始非常不适应，他不善言谈，平时来往的人也就班上的教授和课题搭档，或者是兼职地方的同事，现在房子里突然多出来这么个橡皮糖，简直让他手足无措。打游戏倒还好，他自己本身也是乐在其中，但卷毛不仅仅满足于游戏，联机的时候他的嘴也是不停，一会吐槽说班上有个逗比老不交作业，一会又问纯黑要不要吃他自己做的饼干。

那饼干纯黑吃过一次，味道堪比核弹，一辈子不想再尝。

大概是卷毛这赤子之心燃烧的太过猛烈，时间一长，他倒也习惯了，慢慢的和卷毛熟稔起来。他本是内向的人，不喜欢和陌生人做过多交流，但在网络和游戏里却又性格张扬，打出的字里行间嘴皮子功夫十分到家。见卷毛确实没把他当外人，他逐渐也展露出了自己更贴近本我的一面。  
卷毛也一点点地从生活的小细节里看到了纯黑对自己态度的转变。偶尔下课回来能看到他赤着脚躺在客厅沙发上看书；自己感冒吃药被他撞见也得不到关切的问候，取而代之是一句“哈哈渣渣才会感冒呢白痴”；平时联机犯蠢时更不用说，对面那个人张狂的笑声大概能吓跑方圆五里的所有野猫。

这样的纯黑，卷毛很中意。

有那么一段时间，他甚至忘记了最开始自己很在意的那些问题，而且纯黑自那以后也再没带过人回来，普通的早出晚归，规矩的大学生模样。  
管他呢，我不也连个女朋友都没有。同样身为单身汪的卷毛十分有自知之明。

二月期末大考逼近，学校上上下下一股紧张的气氛，图书馆日日爆满，直到晚上清馆时学生们才肯陆续离开。  
又一个周五，难得今晚卷毛提前完成复习量很早回家，打开门屋里一片漆黑，看样子纯黑也还没回来。  
洗过澡后，他从冰箱里拿了果汁，想想明天周末今晚要不就放松一下别看书了。于是搬了电脑在茶几上，关了顶灯，舒服的窝进沙发看起了电影。  
看了还没十分钟，只听门锁咔哒一声，扭头就看到纯黑在门边脱鞋，看样子也是刚从图书馆苦读回来。  
“哟~”他打了个招呼，回头继续看片。  
纯黑其实也挺累的，看卷毛一个人坐在黑漆漆的客厅，脸映着电脑屏幕发着幽幽蓝光，忍不住啧了一声：“你这迟早要瞎。”  
“看电影讲究个气氛懂不懂？”  
“什么片啊？”  
“《香水》，讲一个杀人变态的，你看过没？”  
“嗯略有耳闻。”  
卷毛点了下空格暂停，靠在沙发背上仰头看他：“难得周末，今天我也是累的打不动游戏，要不一起看个片？”  
纯黑摘了围巾，无所谓的耸耸肩：“行啊，不过等我洗个澡出来，你丫倒回片头让我从头看。”  
“好好好，你洗快点。”无奈的笑着，卷毛把进度条给拖了回去。  
大概过了二十分钟，纯黑头上顶着块毛巾从楼上下来了，他没直接坐下，而是绕去厨房从柜子里叮铃哐啷找了什么出来。  
卷毛看他复又走回来，往茶几上摆了两个酒杯和一瓶白葡萄酒。  
他指指卷毛放在另一边的果汁：“那个，混这酒特别好喝。”  
“好好地喝什么酒啊。”  
“辛苦一天，又是周末，放松一下。”说着就给两个杯子各倒了半杯进去，又拿过果汁混了点，稍微晃晃，递给了卷毛，“放心吧，度数很低，不会醉的。”  
卷毛接过，先闻了闻，又抿了一点，感觉确实比直接喝酒或果汁味道要好，挑挑眉算是认可了。  
纯黑也不管他，自顾自点了影片开始，找了个舒服的姿势团进了沙发。

男主角杀掉了他的第一个受害者。  
发现少女特有的香气随着她的死亡开始慢慢消散时，慌乱之下，他有些粗暴的撕开她的衣服，用力贴上去闻了起来，努力想让这香味留存在自己脑中。

屏幕里用慢镜头展示着少女的身体，卷毛有点尴尬，他眼角瞥瞥纯黑，发现对方看得倒是津津有味。  
“这妹子太瘦了，身材不好看啊。”直到画面结束，纯黑才评价了一句。  
卷毛下意识就回他：“原来你也看妹子啊？”  
纯黑一下子没接上来，满脸疑惑的扭头看他：“什么叫我也看妹子？”  
我去这下完了。卷毛脑袋嗡一声，酒才喝了几口就晕了，怎么不小心把这话给说出来了？  
“没什么，说你变态呢，人妹子都脱完了你还嫌弃。”胡编乱造了个理由，卷毛努力保持视线直视电脑。  
纯黑自己又琢磨了一下，在心里把卷毛的话来回过了几遍，突然就明白过来，脑子里轰然作响，恨不得立刻从沙发上跳起来逃回房间。  
这家伙知道？这家伙居然知道？他感受着脖子以及后背皮肤骤然收缩的麻痹感，端着杯子的手也出了一手心的汗，感谢没开顶灯，就凭自己这狂乱的脉跳也能猜到脸上颜色肯定是鲜艳至极。  
“你...怎么知道的...”几乎是咬着牙，纯黑一字一顿的问道。  
卷毛就估摸着自己那理由糊弄不过去，只好认怂，低着脑袋向对方坦白：“回主子，上回您带人回家那次就知道了...”  
纯黑又是一愣，那都多久以前的事了，居然从那时候起就知道？“你又从哪知道我带人回家的？”  
“呃...主子，咱家这天花板隔音不太好...”  
这话一出，简直就是重磅炸弹，纯黑一下子差点没晕过去，满脑子都是羞耻二字，他瞪着眼睛缓缓靠上沙发，半天说不出话。  
听了一会没什么动静，卷毛这才抬头看他，看他一副快要崩溃的样子，感觉自己像做了什么坏事一样，轻声说：“没想特地说出来刺激你的，别发火啊，刚是说漏嘴了。”  
坐在那冷静了会，纯黑也算平复了下心情，自己哪会发火，这样的秘密被人知道只会觉得尴尬吧，再说看卷毛这一脸低声下气求不怒的表情，他那还好意思说什么重话。  
“咳......你这个......会觉得反感吗？”纯黑没敢看卷毛的眼睛，看着电脑问道。  
卷毛连忙否认：“怎么可能，我都出来读书了哪还有那些乱七八糟的观念玩意，那是糟粕，要剔除！”末了想想又补一句：“要是反感我一开始也不会整天缠着你打游戏了对不对，我是真觉得你这人不错，值得交个朋友。”

卷毛，一个耿直的BOY。

“呸，谁和你交朋友了？”纯黑差点被这记直球打蒙，慌乱之下开启损人模式，“顶多算个猪队友，什么时候游戏里能不拖后腿了，我才能承认你这个身份。”

纯黑，一个大写的傲娇。

 

两人这边解决了问题才发现电影剧情已经跳脱到另一个世界去了，只好拖回去重看，然后一边放着片一边聊。纯黑说，那天和卷毛撞上，就是因为分了手心情不好，想在客厅里一个人喝点酒坐会，算是体会一下失恋的味道，之后卷毛说打游戏，他也是感觉一个人有点寂寞，就随口说了句有空。没想到卷毛后面就黏上了，甩都甩不开，自己这是不小心走上了歪路。  
“你当我口香糖呢？” 卷毛听完如是说道。  
“对，还是马路边黏在电线杆上那种，怎么抠都抠不下来。”  
“哪有人把自己比成电线杆的，真要说我这身材才是电线杆。”  
“得了吧，就你，电表箱还差不多。”  
肆无忌惮的嘴炮对轰，电影剧情也早被丢到一边，两人你一句我一句乐此不疲，直到说累了才停下来。静了一会，纯黑问：“你呢，有女朋友没？”卷毛一口喝完杯里剩的酒，摇摇头：“在国内有个，本来说好一起出来读书的，家里不知怎么就变卦了，临行前分的手。”“残念です…”纯黑装模作样的拿日语回他，“没事儿，卷毛同学你要放宽眼界，现在身边金发长腿大胸妹子这么多，虽然凭你的智商捉急了点但选择还是很多的。”  
卷毛没好气的回他“滚你的，我对欧美系没兴趣。”  
“噢~原来卷毛同学喜欢亚洲系。”  
“够了啊，再贫揍你了。”

至此纯黑长舒了一口气。他并不是有意向卷毛隐瞒自己，这份友谊他挺在乎的，虽然一开始有点闹心，但卷毛真的是个称职的朋友。所以他不想冒险，怕自己一旦说出口，这房子又会变回原来冷冰冰的样子。现在这情况可能算得上是最好的结局，纯黑转了转杯子，心里有点小欢喜。

“一部电影能看到凌晨一点，我们也是超神了。”卷毛哈欠连天，收拾着充电线。纯黑开了客厅灯，把杯子和酒送到厨房，不以为然的吐槽他：“才一点就觉得迟，你是老年人还是小朋友？”  
“当然是小朋友了，我今年八岁。”  
冷笑一声，纯黑走回客厅：“你要是八岁我就十四岁，快叫声哥来听听。”  
“祖宗，别闹了快睡觉吧，我眼睛都睁不开了。”卷毛无心恋战，主动求饶。  
“哼哼，难得不顶嘴，行，纯黑爷爷这就准你回去睡——”

门铃声——

沉哑的金属铃音在这半夜听起来非常刺耳，还带点惊悚。卷毛瞌睡一下醒了大半，面带惊恐望向纯黑，脸上明明白白写着【这么晚了还能有谁难道是打劫】，纯黑也毫无头绪，站了一会，两个人一起轻手轻脚的朝门口挪去。  
从猫眼看出去外面站着一个外国男子，卷毛不认识，他刚想和纯黑说这人估计喝多走错门了要不咱别理他回去睡吧，扭头却发现纯黑脸都阴了。  
得，认识的，还是冤家。  
既然是纯黑熟人那自己也做不了主了，卷毛在心里叹口气，默默从门边退开。纯黑显然也在犹豫要不要开门，就这么在门跟前立着，半天没动。  
门外那人不死心的又按了一下门铃。  
因为站的近声音更大，铃声就像把刀一样穿破耳膜直插大脑，震得卷毛头都疼了，想着下礼拜有时间一定重新装一个。  
纯黑估计也被这声摧残的不轻，他迅速拧开大门，生怕再来第三下。

门一开，外面那人就一步迈进来给纯黑一个熊抱，嘴里还嘀咕着你在家呢没事就好，怎么不接我电话云云。纯黑试了几次才把他给推开，外国小伙这才看到门廊里还有第三个人。  
纯黑沉着脸，给他们双方互相介绍了一下。  
外国小哥朝卷毛一点头，算是认识了，转头又和纯黑说话：“你手机丢了吗，短信不回电话也不接，我以为你出了什么事情才找过来。”“手机在房间里，没看见。”纯黑明显不想见他，说话连语气助词都懒得加。  
卷毛可算是听出来，这他妈是前男友啊，个人隐私自己可不能参与。于是连忙轻咳一声，出于礼貌还用了德语：“那你们先聊，我就去睡了。”想想不放心，看这人面色不善，且人高马大的比自己差不了多少，又对纯黑用中文小声说了句，“有事就叫我。”  
纯黑轻点下颌表示知道，卷毛这才迅速的溜回了自己房间。

这房子隔音效果极其一般，加上两人又是在一楼说话，卷毛即使关了房门也能模模糊糊把门外的对话听个大概。  
前男友先是嘘寒问暖的关切了一番，然后就询问纯黑最近的感情状况。纯黑明显一副懒的理他的腔调，还没说两句就揭了他的底。  
“你根本没准备和我发展一段关系，这我早就清楚了，不然也不会和你分手。所以省省你那套双性恋的说辞吧，这么晚了赶紧给我滚。”  
虽然这言语间拒绝的意思表达的非常明显，但对方似乎并不买账，依旧喋喋不休的诉说着思念之情离别之苦。  
卷毛听得都烦，果然纯黑也是忍无可忍：“你他妈能住嘴吗？让你走你听不懂，还是要我报警？”前男友听这话也怒了，语气变的强硬起来：“你怎么就不明白我是真的爱你呢？为什么对我说这种话，我听着很难过，是不是因为有新男朋友了，所以你才迫不及待想把我甩开？”  
纯黑刚说了个没有就没了下文，只听见门外一阵诡异的动静，然后哐当一声响，卷毛十分肯定那是自家客厅里的落地灯翻倒的声音，正犹豫着要不要开门看一眼，就听见纯黑挣扎着扔出一句国际标语：“You motherfuker……我靠卷毛你死在里面了吗，还不救命！”  
军令如山，卷毛立刻底气十足的甩开房门，一眼就看见纯黑已经是负伤状态，流着鼻血被对方摁在沙发上，落地灯果然也可怜兮兮的滚落在地，这简直就像看到自家被强盗给打劫了一样，卷毛一下子火了，上前一把揪住那人衣领，刚想动手，就听见纯黑说：“别打，打了就理亏了，明早去警察局备案。”  
不得不佩服这人脑子灵活，连事情的处理方式都想好了。卷毛心里一阵惊叹，不甘心的撒开前男友。  
外国小哥虽然不爽被揪，但应该是在心里估量了一下自己和卷毛的武力值，觉得占不到什么便宜，便恨恨的扔了句我们以后再谈，摔门而去。

“哼，下次再见就是警察局了。”纯黑呸了句，翻身爬起来。  
卷毛赶紧扶他：“要不要紧啊，要不上医院看看？”  
“没事儿。”抽了点纸巾擦鼻血，纯黑摆手，“没怎么挨揍，就鼻子磕着了。”  
卷毛噢了声，稍微放心了点，想想又转身去厨房冰箱铲冰，找了块毛巾包上递给他。  
“啊，谢谢。”接过捂上，纯黑仰起头止血，“这年头，分手有风险啊。你明天有空没，我去警察局备案，你也算个证人。”  
“这么大事儿我肯定得去啊。”  
纯黑叹了口气：“那就行了，给你添了不少麻烦，刚才多谢。”  
卷毛也叹气：“这种事可不是天天都能碰上，刚那种算渣男了吧，下次再来就揍他。”  
“噢那肯定挺热闹的，我得买包爆米花备着。”纯黑没心没肺的笑，又挪开冰块擦了擦鼻子，“行了血也止住了，这么晚赶紧睡吧。”  
卷毛看他鼻子边已经有了点乌青色，明天肯定更鲜艳，不过也好，对警察来说这种伤才有说服力：“好，我锁个门，你也回房间吧。”  
纯黑听话的点点头，上楼睡觉去了。卷毛看他关了二楼的廊灯，自己也到门边锁了保险，回来又把灯扶起来，关了暖气，回屋睡觉。

 

周六一早上他俩都耗在外面。  
警局备案手续挺复杂的，进门要填的那堆表格就不说了，轮流做了笔录，警察很细节的问了几个问题，包括两人现在的关系，事件发生的具体时间点等等，卷毛德语还不是很到家，头回进警局又紧张，磕磕巴巴一个问题要回答上好几遍，不过看过纯黑脸上的伤后警察也表示了重视。  
最后做笔录的警员向纯黑要了前男友的个人信息以及昨晚的未接来电记录和短信留言作为凭证，并说在和对方取得联系取证之后会再联系他，如果顺利的话便会对施暴方采取警告并记录在案的处理方式。  
走出警察局大门，卷毛才吐了口气：“虽说GTA里炸过警局那么多次，可没想到真进去了里面有这么可怕。”  
纯黑收好信息表格，毫不留情的嘲讽他：“有本事把刚刚那句话用德语再说一遍，门口这几个警察分分钟把你当恐怖分子抓进去。”  
“我可不敢……啊好饿，咱今天中午在外面吃吧，出都出来了。”  
想来卷毛也算是帮了自己不少的忙，纯黑略一思索，应了他：“行啊，今儿哥请你吃饭。说吧，想吃什么。”  
“你请？那我要吃好的，中餐馆吃烤鸭盖饭去。”卷毛扯着嘴角笑，故意点了个贵的想激他。  
谁知纯黑今天十分阔气，手一挥：“烤鸭就烤鸭，走着，连饮料哥都买给你。”  
卷毛本想说饮料还是我来吧，但估计他也是想请顿饭还自己个人情，咕哝着和纯黑贫了两句就随他去了。  
吃完饭路过校园区纯黑又瞄见学校前面广场在义卖，一堆二手的小玩意，便兴冲冲的跑去围观。卷毛看他溜达一圈又溜达了一圈，完全是闲适散步的样子，忍不住拉着他说咱回家行不行马上考试了你丫在这逛跳蚤市场，我都心疼这大好时间。念叨了好几遍，纯黑才撇撇嘴嘟囔一句你这人这没意思，跟着他朝车站去了。  
卷毛知道他心情不爽想在外面多转一会当散心，谁遇上这种事都闹心，但期末大考也很重要。况且这要是个姑娘也好办，好言好语哄哄心情说不定就阴转多云了，偏偏又是个男人。  
看纯黑走在前面，卷毛有点烦躁的抓抓头发，眼角一瞄看到边上二手小摊上卖的一盒硬币。大概是以前哪个时期留下来的，硬币面值不等，歪歪扭扭的刻着人像和数字，不过乍一看还有那么点古典味儿。  
不动声色的放慢脚步，卷毛挪近摊位，价也不还就以最快的速度买了两枚。两块钱一枚也是够黑的了，摊主是两个中年阿姨，朝他和善的笑。卷毛知道这义卖的钱是拿去资助学校项目的，也不计较了，丢下钱就去追纯黑。  
“给。”几步追上，卷毛抛出一枚硬币。  
纯黑下意识接住，拿着仔细看：“这什么？”  
“呃，刚摊位边地上捡的。你眼瞎，踩着就过去了。”卷毛心说我也不能和他说这是特地买来哄他的吧，虽然理由挺蠢的不过能糊弄过去就行。  
“摊位边捡的就是人摊主掉的吧…你这是变相行窃啊。”纯黑嫌弃脸。  
卷毛嗤笑：“哪能啊，隔着有点距离呢，谁知道谁掉的。再说这叫拾取，什么行窃。哥运气好捡了俩铜钱，也分你点人品，到时候考试别挂了啊。”  
“滚滚滚，你才挂呢，老子我是学校一霸，简称学霸。”  
“去你的，学霸才不会大周六下午跑来逛街呢”  
“劳逸结合懂不懂？”  
两人就这么唧唧歪歪的上了车，纯黑把硬币揣兜里，心情清亮了点。

下午一阵苦读，傍晚时候纯黑要去做兼职又准备出门，卷毛听见外面的动静就出了房间。  
“你脸上这伤怎么办啊？”  
“啊，我贴了个创口贴，同事要问起来就说洗脸的时候指甲划得。”说着纯黑把脸转给他看。  
卷毛看确实没问题，又问他：“上次你说晚班都十点下班的吧，要不今天我接你去？”  
“哈？”纯黑一脸不可思议，“我这兼职做了有四个月了也没出过事儿，你这突然是想干嘛？”  
“哎哟我去这FLAG立的…我是觉得，这两天还是小心一点比较好，那货也知道你打工的地方吧，你敢说他要在那儿堵你你能应付得了？”  
一阵沉默，纯黑对此不置可否。卷毛赶紧又补了句：“反正明天也周末，我就当晚上散步了。”  
“行吧，想想你说的也有道理。”掂量了下利害关系，纯黑表示同意。确实等警察联系上那人，再处理好这事儿也得有一段时间，期间不可否认可能还会再发生类似的事情。与其真出了什么事让人瞎担心，干脆就按卷毛说得来。  
说定后纯黑就出门了，卷毛回房继续复习。

 

纯黑在离家五条街以外的一家中东超市打工，身兼数职，有时收银有时搬货，人手充足时就理货架。一周四天，一天四小时，老板人不错，给的薪水还说得过去。  
九点半的时候卷毛出门了，晃晃悠悠到地方了发现有点早，外面又冷。干脆进去转一圈顺便买点东西。  
一推门就看见纯黑戴了条围裙呆呆的站在收银台后面，一瞬间居然有点傻乎乎的可爱。  
咦，我在想什么？卷毛对自己反问道，脑子冻迷糊了吗？  
见这么晚了还有客人，纯黑先一愣，继而发现是卷毛，脸又一黑。  
“你来这么早是干嘛呢？”  
还在反思自己的卷毛支支吾吾了几声：“嗯…那啥…啊家里米吃完了，正好来买点。”  
虽然脸色不好看，纯黑还是尽职尽责：“第三排货架最里面。”  
走过去挑挑拣拣选了两小袋，卷毛回柜台付钱。纯黑一看他拿的米就皱眉：“啊？这米不好吃，好几个客人买了之后都说煮出来特硬。”  
“哎，那哪种好吃？”  
“绿色那个，上面有两个跳舞的阿拉伯大叔。”  
卷毛对这包装形容佩服的五体投地，不过不得不承认也是十分到位。换了两袋阿拉伯大叔出来，纯黑才愉快的帮他扫了条形码。“也就跟你说说哪种好吃，其他人要买那贵的我可不拦，老板知道得扣钱了。”  
“嗯嗯，谢谢纯黑大爷，说的就像这米买了你不吃一样。”  
“就你做那菜对米都是种侮辱。”  
“你妹，我厨艺已经越来越精湛了好不好。”

斗了几句纯黑看也到点了，一把扯掉围裙说：“你上外面等我会，我把店里灯关了去。”  
卷毛装好米，乖乖出去了，过了两分钟纯黑也出来锁了大门，两人并肩朝家的方向走，纯黑对着漆黑的天空哈出一大口白气：“冷啊。”  
卷毛看他就套了件羽绒服，脖子光溜溜的，就指着自己围巾问他：“我穿的高领外套，围巾给你要不要？”  
纯黑不禁笑出声，有意揶揄他道：“怎么着小伙子，想泡我啊，也太没水准了吧。”  
“滚你的，爱戴不戴。就你这样的送我我都不要。”卷毛嘴上嫌弃着，一边还是解下围巾扔给他。  
纯黑也不恼，笑眯眯的戴上。卷毛是个温柔的人，虽然有时候笨拙了点，但总是能让人一眼看到他的善良，自己并不善回应直白的好意，卷毛也从这段时间的相处中察觉到了，于是便慢慢磨合出了这种有些变扭的关心。唉，人都要惯坏了。纯黑想，自己的下一段感情，大概对方只有比卷毛更好自己才能满意。  
或者跟卷毛一样好也行。  
嗯？纯黑，你想哪去了？  
赶忙对自己摇摇头，纯黑吸满了一口冷空气到肺里冷静一下，可能这两天出的事太多，有点神志不清，兔子不吃窝边草的道理都忘了。  
不对，谁他喵是兔子。

 

那晚回家后，纯黑躺在床上还是不停地想啊想，他没法忽略掉那个有些脱离实际的念头，这种问题如果强行无视，就会在脑袋的小角落里越滚越大，终有一天大的挤出理智范围，让人抓狂。  
想来想去，他最后得出的答案是：卷毛太暖了。这人就像个会自动充电的巨型热水袋，在这大冷天到处散热，而且没有一点自觉。纯黑敢肯定地说，如果自己是个妹子，那现在肯定已经缴械投降了。  
还好我是个男的。他庆幸道，虽然是同，但也是个有原则的同。

大约过了一周，警察局那边打来电话，说是事情基本已经处理完，想让纯黑和另外的当事人见一面，商议出赔偿金后，在社区律师的见证下由对方做出口头和书面保证。  
“我不要钱，也不想见他，有没有这种处理方式。”纯黑在电话里如是说道。警察也是见惯了这样的要求，说可以，那就单方面交给警局处理，事后将保证书以公函的形式寄给他。  
当天晚上纯黑又收到了那个人的一封邮件，无非就是道歉，表示不会再继续纠缠云云。言辞这么官方，估计也不是自己写的。撇撇嘴，纯黑滑了下屏幕，删掉了邮件。

小插曲很快就被遗忘了，生活又重归平静。二月初大考结束，学校上下一片欢腾，校方贴心的在食堂办了个期末小晚会。  
这种晚会对学生来说只能算是放假的标志，校长讲两句话，喝点食堂提供的咖啡饮料，再听老师唱两首歌，到九点多基本上就结束了。  
散场后学生都三三两两聚在食堂门口，商量着接下来该去哪里喝东西庆祝。卷毛和平时那几个朋友一起，也在讨论着下面的行程。  
几个人意见不一，还在七嘴八舌的扯皮，卷毛有一搭没一搭的听着，随便扫了眼身边的人群突然看到纯黑和一群人正准备离开，连忙叫住他。  
纯黑看他在那欢快的招手，无奈只好让几个同学先等一下，自己老大不愿意的挤过来。卷毛笑嘻嘻的问他：“你们准备干嘛去啊？”“当然是喝酒去了，我有个同学说知道家店音乐不吵，学校过去三站路。”  
旁边那几个还在商量地方的小伙子闻言都看过来，纯黑他们是认识的，自从卷毛和他熟了之后他们都有见过，还一块打过几次游戏。其中一个男生看了看不远处还在等着的纯黑的同学，发现大半是女生，于是毫不犹豫的问他：“带我们一起去行吗，我们不认路。”另几个也机灵的随声附和，完全把卷毛的意见抛到了一边。纯黑没法子，只好说行吧你们就跟我们一起。  
那边的女生们一看纯黑领回来一群活泼的小学弟，也是挺高兴的，一人一句很快熟络起来。两群人迅速融成一大群，叽叽喳喳的出了校园广场。  
路上，卷毛问纯黑说这都是你朋友，怎么我几乎没怎么见过？纯黑说只有两个是平时一起做课题的搭档，自己只是跟着他们两人，其他人都是班里的同学，反正就混在里面图个热闹。

一进店里，人群便三五成伙散开找乐子去了。卷毛以前偶尔也和同学来这种店里溜达过几次，不过和纯黑一起来倒是头一次，两人闲聊着走到吧台边，隔着音乐纯黑提高声音问：“你酒量好吗。”  
“不好。”卷毛老实的承认，“我每次来都只喝啤酒的。”  
对方哈哈笑两声，然后说：“我也一般，不过既然来了，还是要喝点，不然没气氛。”  
卷毛无言以对，又问他：“你是很经常来吗？”  
纯黑向酒保要了两杯Short，坏笑着递给卷毛一杯：“以前会，大概一个月要来两次，做了兼职后就不常来了。来，这杯算我请你的，喝了开开胃。”  
卷毛有点不知所措的接过，看纯黑呷了片盘子里的柠檬然后一饮而尽，便也学他的样子一口喝完了杯里的酒。  
辛辣，冰凉的液体顺着喉咙流到胃里，留下一路火烧火燎的疼，浓烈的酒气呛得他猛咳起来。纯黑看卷毛一脸窘相忍不住大笑，帮着拍拍他的背说：“得了，还真是不会喝酒，后面还是喝点啤的吧。”卷毛咳咳咳的冲他竖了个中指，到边上桌子找同学去了。  
后面几个小时和以前去过的店没什么不同，和朋友聊聊天，前后大概喝掉了两瓶啤酒，除了时不时再留意一下纯黑的动向。纯黑一开始还能和几个朋友说话，偶尔会有凑过来想给他买酒的人，这时他就会微笑着指指不远处的卷毛，冲对方摇摇头。  
“真是你男朋友？”班里朋友见他几次都这样，忍不住问。他摇头：“室友，我只是不想接那酒。”  
喝到后面有点晕，纯黑就不说话了，他半眯着眼睛小口抿酒随意听着朋友们在一边噼里啪啦的说笑，眼前那些花花绿绿的灯光线条交杂在一起逐渐离真实越来越远。不知怎地他的目光就落在了前面不远卷毛的侧脸上，对方正和旁边的人说着什么，咧着大大的笑。  
笑什么呢。

卷毛其实已经觉得有些无聊了，而且这屋子里的空气太过浑浊，憋得他有点胸闷。就这么无所事事的回头看了纯黑一眼，发现对方也正看着自己。  
可能是太热，他前额的头发有些汗湿，脸也喝的红红的，但眼睛映着灯光却亮得出奇。  
卷毛看愣了，半天移不开视线。纯黑歪歪头，说了句话。  
这里那么吵，又隔了两张桌子，卷毛还是读懂了他的口型。  
“咱们回家吧。”  
就在这时DJ切歌了，放的Cooler Than Me，前奏出来的那一秒，卷毛觉得，他们是该回家了。

开门扑面而来的冷空气让他酒醒了一半，而纯黑似乎也并不像自己说的那样“酒量一般”，不仅清楚地知道要走在人行道上，还能辨别十字路口的红绿灯。被两次拒绝扶着走后，卷毛只能小心翼翼的跟在后面，就怕他一个踉跄跌倒在马路中间被压成斑马线里黑色的那条。  
还算好，虽然过程有些艰难，两人最终有惊无险的回了家。纯黑乱七八糟的脱衣脱鞋，全然没有作为一个强迫症的自觉，边嚷嚷着渴边冲到厨房开了水龙头就喝。这头刚捡好衣服的卷毛赶紧上前去拦，把人按在沙发上坐好再去厨房给他倒白开水。  
下次再去就换我喝醉让他伺候我。看面前这人咕咚咕咚的喝水，卷毛一脸不爽，但转头一想，估计这人会直接把我扔大马路上吧，嗯按纯黑的尿性还真有可能。  
“一杯不够啊，再倒一杯来。”一口气喝完，纯黑在他面前晃晃杯子，语气狂妄。“行——你等着啊。”卷毛憋着火接过杯子去给他倒水。纯黑得意的哼哼哼笑，笑了几声停下来，静了会，突然又哼起了歌。  
那是Sting的Shape Of My Heart，卷毛听过，好像是杀手里昂的片尾曲。纯黑显然记不住歌词，只模模糊糊的哼了个调调。卷毛端着水在他身边坐下，安静的听他哼歌，声音慢慢小下来，纯黑倚上沙发背，转脸看他。  
两人对视了几秒，纯黑突然开口：“卷毛。”  
对方用疑问的眼神看着他。  
“这时候一般该接吻了。”  
说完未等卷毛做出反应，纯黑就凑上去吧唧亲了一口。

？？？？

卷毛被这招打的措手不及，也不知花了多大力气才稳住手里的杯子，半晌他结结巴巴的开口：“我靠……我……纯黑你…知道你在干嘛吗？”  
纯黑认真的回答：“酒后乱性。”  
“……乖快把水喝了回房睡觉。”  
纯黑皱眉头：“不行，我得先洗澡才能睡觉。”  
卷毛头都大了：“酒没醒不能洗澡，你万一晕里面就歇菜了。”  
纯黑一听不乐意了：“不洗澡不能睡觉，啊咱们打游戏吧。”  
我的天啊。卷毛此刻恨不得也喝大了能躺下装死，他想了半天实在是没办法，只好答应。  
见他答应了，纯黑才又露出笑容：“我电脑在房间，你帮我拿一下好吗？”  
“…..好……”

唉声叹气的开了二楼的廊灯，卷毛身心俱疲，酒品不好的人他见的多了，这么刁钻的还是头一回见，话说怎么还乱亲人，辛亏早早领回来了。  
这么想着，对方湿润的眼角，柔软的嘴唇带着酒气，不讲理的脸似乎就在眼前。  
打住打住。发现自己居然像个变态一样在傻笑，卷毛赶紧刹车，迅速拿过纯黑桌上的电脑鼠标就走。哎，干脆不插充电器，待会打没电了就能骗他去睡觉了，机智boy卷毛难得想了个好办法。  
走到楼下，他刚想叫纯黑去餐厅坐，转身就看见人已经靠着沙发扶手睡着了。

这样也好。卷毛无奈笑着叹口气，只好又重新上楼给他拿被子。也不能就这么放他在客厅自己回房间睡，今晚就委屈点在旁边单人沙发上凑合一夜吧。

 

纯黑这一觉睡到了第二天中午。快十二点的时候他终于迷迷糊糊的感受到了喝水这一身体机能需要，挣扎着爬起来才发现自己躺在客厅，后颈一阵抽搐。“啊啊啊——”原来头也疼。  
好不容易站起来，他脚步蹒跚的走到厨房找水，卷毛正在灶台边烧水准备下面条，听见动静回头一看：“你可算醒了！”纯黑满脸宿醉之后的疲倦，摆摆手哑着嗓子说：“我想喝水。”“早给你准备好了，喏，蜂蜜水。”卷毛用下巴点点洗碗池边上放着的玻璃杯，“我这正好要煮面，你吃吗，吃我就多下点。”  
纯黑端着杯子正喝水，一听他说吃，胃里一阵痉挛，连忙摇头。卷毛轻叹一声：“那行，等你想吃东西了再说吧。”  
“我怎么睡在客厅？”  
“我让你回去睡，你说没洗澡不能上床睡觉，非要拉着我打游戏，我刚帮你拿了电脑下来就看你躺那睡了。”  
“噢~这样。”似乎对自己酒品毫不惊讶，纯黑耸耸肩，“那我还是先洗澡去吧。”  
卷毛拿筷子戳着锅里的面，不放心又叮嘱了句：“慢点啊别摔了。”  
远处传来对方一声嗯嗯。

热水淋了一脑袋，纯黑才终于放松下来。感觉自己好像很久没喝成这副德行了。他任水流冲着酸痛的脖子想着，以前考虑到最后还要一个人回家，从来都会留点理智，大概是因为知道最后有卷毛能把我带回来所以放肆了点吧。捋了把脸，他苦笑了起来。都不知道原来自己酒品这么烂，估计卷毛昨晚光是把我拖回来就累得够呛，待会还是下去和人说点好话。  
咦？  
想到这里纯黑一下子卡壳了。  
我昨晚是不是干了什么蠢事？  
怎么记得不光是拽着人打游戏呢？

一直到洗完穿好衣服，擦着头发下楼走到餐桌旁坐定，纯黑还是没能想起来。他看对面坐着那人正趴在桌上欢快的吸溜面条，决定问问看。  
“卷毛啊。”他也趴上桌子。  
卷毛抬头看他。  
纯黑突然觉得这一幕似曾相识。  
自己下一句该说什么？

【这时候一般该接吻了。】

我靠我说过这话！！？？然后我干嘛了？？  
瞬间回忆起的画面仿佛一道炸雷劈在头顶，纯黑整个人都凉了。  
“有话你说啊，瞪这么大眼睛干嘛？”卷毛左等右等等不来下文，只好催他。  
“昨晚…我…我昨晚那是发酒疯，你别当真啊！”冰凉过后就是满脸烧的发烫，纯黑红着脸语无伦次的说。  
卷毛先啊了一声，才反应过来他说的什么。  
本来看这货起来后一脸坦然，还以为他就这么忘记了，怎么又想起来了。  
卷毛也有点脸红，搪塞着说道：“你丫酒品也太差了，还好我机智早点把你拽回来，不然那一个Pub的人都得遭殃。”  
纯黑本能的想反驳，张了张嘴又觉得确实是自己理亏，只得低头沉默。  
看他居然难得的没回嘴，卷毛以为玩笑说重了，赶紧又清了清嗓了说：“咳，没事，大家都是成年人了。说到底，这也没什么大不了的嘛。”  
纯黑小声嗯了下，还是有点消沉。明明是受害方的卷毛只好继续哄他：“下次要是换我喝多了发疯，记得录下来给我看啊。”  
听到这里对方这才弯了弯嘴角露出点笑容，然后换上了平时那副我最叼的语气：“你要是喝多了我还拽你回家干嘛，这么大个儿我也拽不动，直接扔大马路上得了。”  
还真是和我预料的一样啊。卷毛暗暗叹气，吃完了最后一口面条。  
抬头发现纯黑正盯着他。  
“又怎么了？”  
“肚子好饿。”  
“……吃面？”  
“好。”

于是卷毛又毫无怨言的回厨房烧水去了。他不知道自己为什么不生气，对方是个男人，还是个同，不管从哪个方面想都应该会不舒服，但事实并没有，他甚至还能继续乐呵呵的给对方做饭。  
这可不妙。卷毛看着锅里一点点升起的小水泡，心跳有点快，怎么会呢，我又不是弯的。  
的确，纯黑是个很有人格魅力的人。初见时笼罩在他身边的那些阴影，乍看之下仿佛真的是纯黑色，但当人耐下心去触探，去沟通，就会发现那其实是千万种颜色错综复杂扭合在一起的结果，而一旦看见了那绚烂，就再也不想离开了。  
卷毛想来想去还是用力掐掉了那个一直在自己大脑角落里拼命叫嚣的小芽。喝了酒谁都会小混乱，有点乱七八糟的念头很正常。  
嗯……  
卷毛看着窗外光秃秃的灌木丛沉思，正午有些暗沉的阳光时隐时现透过玻璃折射在他半边身子上，没什么温度。我是不是真的该试试看找个女朋友了？他不禁问自己。

卷毛在厨房装诗人的空当里，纯黑也在餐桌边自我反省。  
前段时间还和自己牛逼哄哄的说什么【我虽然是同，但也是个有原则的同】，有原则个屁，转眼就差点把室友给上了。“啊——”胡乱揉着还有点湿的头发，纯黑烦躁的趴在桌上。  
他依稀还能回忆起昨晚被强吻之后卷毛吃惊的脸以及自己那句不要脸的“酒后乱性”。  
乱性你妹啊！在心里连掀了八张桌子，纯黑非常想抽死昨晚的自己。对卷毛到底什么感觉，他说不上来，现在只希望别因为这件事搞砸两人之间的朋友关系，而且透过朋友这层关系，他们还是室友。  
不过从目前来看，好像没怎么受到影响。  
稍稍冷静了下，纯黑复又在椅子上端正坐好深呼了口气，可能是自己空窗期太久，荷尔蒙都有点混乱了，以至于会对身边的人产生幻想。  
是不是可以考虑开始下一段感情了呢？他呆呆的看着墙上的挂钟，试探性的在心里问道。

卷毛端着面出来了，碗一放下，纯黑就发现面里还贴心的磕了个鸡蛋。  
“不错不错，居然不难吃。”吸里呼噜的吸溜着，他含混不清的给出了黑式夸奖。  
卷毛唾弃之：“你妹的，好吃就好吃，夸我一下会死啊。”  
“当然会了。”

 

卷毛的Facebook好友里有一个女生，台湾人，是他击剑课上认识的。对方还在读语言班，上课的第一天有些怯生生的，直到看到卷毛这张亚洲人面孔时才露出了惊喜的表情。  
课程是两周一次，所以两人碰面的机会不多，平时偶尔能在校园的角落里遇见。放假前最后一节课上，女生带着点暗示意味的说自己假期会留在小城里，并主动和他交换了电话号码。  
这是在要我假期约她吧？当时的卷毛还一头雾水，现在既然找个女朋友的事提上了日程，他终于想到这件事。  
佳人有意，何乐不为。  
于是放假后没几天，卷毛就给那女生发了消息，随便聊了会，他说诶你明天有事没？女生很快就回复说没有呀。卷毛顺势又说那要么出来玩，反正在家闲着也是闲着。  
好呀好呀。对方答得欢快。

第二天他心情颇好的梳洗打扮了下，在客厅想把鞋稍微擦擦，正巧遇上纯黑出来倒水。纯黑见他一副欲出门的模样，就打趣的问：“穿这么靓出去约会吗？”  
卷毛哼着歌头也不抬：“对呀。”然后想起什么似的又说，“哦对了，我今晚不回来吃饭了啊，你想吃什么做什么吧，冰箱里菜都有。”  
“不用。”纯黑难得干脆的回答，“我今晚也不在家吃饭。”  
卷毛这边手上动作终于有了点停顿，这答案是他没料到的：“这么巧，你也有安排了啊？”  
纯黑说了句是啊便去厨房倒水了，没多做解释。

 

纯黑的Whatsapp里有一个联系人，是他很久以前在Pub里认识的。初见面时对方主动提出请纯黑去他家玩，被婉拒后也没放弃，只开玩笑的说那等你以后有心情了再说。  
这个人自此便躺在了联系人列表里，偶尔，真的是很偶尔会发来几条不痛不痒的消息，纯黑回的也毫无营养。自那天自我反省后，纯黑觉得既然这人还时不时能想起自己，那他可以试试看主动联系他。  
果然，发出去的信息很快便显示已读，回复也迅速的发了回来。还没聊上几句，对方就说干脆明天出来吃饭吧，我们很久没见了。你住哪，我开车来接你。  
纯黑一瞬间犹豫了一下，但手却没听大脑的叫停，很快的打了个OK过去。  
发出消息后他便向后瘫倒在床上，心里这种隐隐的不甘心到底是从哪里冒出来的？

第二天纯黑在房间里想了很久不知该怎么和卷毛说今晚自己不在家吃饭这件事，对方会作何反应呢，失落，接受，或者是毫不在意？  
“我今晚不回来吃饭了啊。”  
这真是纯黑万万没想到的，他发现自己小心翼翼揣着的一句话就这么被对方先一步说出来了，心里满满的只有——不爽。  
于是他也赌气似的说：“我今晚也不在家吃饭。”  
白痴卷毛。

两小时后卷毛出门了，又过了两小时，接纯黑的车也来了。  
卷毛玩的并不开心，他和女生在约定的地方见了面，然后两人在小城的老街里逛了逛。女生叽叽喳喳的说着自己的和朋友的趣事，卷毛微笑着听着，心里却惦记着纯黑晚上到底是和谁去吃饭。  
在意，十分在意，在意到晚饭都结束了他才发现自己忘了提送女生回家，甚至连送车站都忘了。  
啧，好好一场约会……他有些恼火的看看表，七点多，现在回家纯黑肯定还没回去。不知为何卷毛又突然想起了自己唯一一次听到对方带人回家的事情，那个男的什么时候离开的？十点？十一点？  
所以这算是纯黑什么习惯吗，去别人家或者别人来自己家，喝酒，滚床单，然后不过夜就走？  
啊啊啊卷毛你在想什么啊？？  
简直快要被自己逼疯了，卷毛在路旁的花坛边坐下掏出了手机，他在和几个朋友一起建的小组里问了句有谁在家，自己想过去玩。  
与其回家对着黑屋子，不如也在外面留晚一点回去。  
大家纷纷表示在家呢，要么干脆都出来，几个人聚一聚。  
这样也好。卷毛在组里报了个就近的小酒馆名儿，自己便起身先过去占座。

纯黑有点后悔答应这个男人出来吃饭了。  
对方十分温和，带他去了家很别致的意大利餐馆，席间说了许多，自己的爱好，以前的经历，并许诺纯黑如果生活中有需要帮助的地方，尽管开口找他。纯黑礼貌地笑着应答，心里却还有根刺扎着，这根刺上大大的写着：卷毛今天约了什么人？  
吃完饭，对方再次询问他，要不要来自己家喝杯咖啡。纯黑抬头看着他湖蓝色的眼睛，不知怎地突然有些想念卷毛那张蠢脸。  
他摇头说我还是不去了。那人也不惊讶，转而问他，那要不要找家咖啡店坐一坐呢？  
纯黑感觉实在没办法拒绝，毕竟是自己主动约的人家，于是便点头说好。  
一杯咖啡喝了很久，男人又说了些温水样的话题，看纯黑一直是那张波澜不惊的脸，忍不住叹了口气说，我看我们今天就到这儿吧。  
纯黑如蒙大赦，他没怎么推辞便站起身，想了想还是跟人家握握手：“真对不起，我努力试了下，但我们两可能还是不合适。”  
对方耸肩：“没关系，至少你能主动联系我，我很高兴。”继而表示，虽然没什么机会发展，还是得让我送你回家吧。  
纯黑没拒绝，晚上电车班次少他知道，而且现在话说清楚了，他也没什么心理负担。

车一路送到家门口，纯黑解开安全带下了车，对方摆摆手说我们有机会再见吧，纯黑也笑着摆手。  
等车开远了，他才转身准备回家，却看到愣在门口的卷毛。

回来的居然比我预料的早？卷毛想。  
他和谁吃饭这么晚才回来？纯黑想。

“咦好巧啊，你也刚回来？”僵了一瞬，卷毛勉强扯了个笑容。纯黑也挺不自然的笑：“是啊。”  
然后两人异常安静的进家，没怎么说话便各自回房了。

关上房门，一个崩溃的纯黑。  
真是越想越憋得慌，想问的问题太多了，却没一个问的出口。  
这绝对是不对的，纯黑坐在床边用力搓脸。明明是想清楚了才约人出去吃饭，结果整场约会被卷毛搅得心神不宁不说，连回了家自己还要像这样继续思考关于他的事情。  
对方却只是一个普通的男人，一个喜欢女人的普通男人。

“咚咚”

敲门声。  
纯黑顿时更烦躁了，此时此刻他最不想见的就是卷毛，对方却还找上门来。难不成是找我打游戏吗？他愤愤的起身开门。  
卷毛杵在门外也不进去，满脸有话要说的表情。  
“我有个问题。”  
纯黑努力维持平静，双手叠加胸前：“说吧。”  
“你有没觉得，今天特别不爽？”  
“啊？”纯黑一瞬间以为自己听错了。  
卷毛则像忍了许久似的，继续说了下去：“我今天本来特意约了妹子吃饭，但听见你说也约了人，于是整整一晚上都在想这件事。本来很早就可以回来却又怕回来的时候你不在家，干脆约了其他朋友去酒馆喝酒。刚刚看见那人开车送你回来，我实在是忍不住了。  
说到这里，他顿了顿，像给自己鼓励一般吸了口气，说：  
“我觉得我喜欢你。”

纯黑觉得自己没法再保持淡定了，心跳快的的从耳膜那里都可以感受得到，他僵直在原地，半个字也说不出。  
卷毛又说道：“我今天冒着会失去你这个朋友的风险来和你说这件事，所以你实话告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”  
在楼下的时候，卷毛就想过，如果自己猜错，那纯黑恐怕是不会再想见到自己了，别说朋友，室友可能都做不成。

面对卷毛那双透亮诚恳的眼睛，纯黑懵懵的，他发现现在脑子高温过热且一团浆糊，早已失去了语言能力，半天才终于吐出一句：“我可能也有点……”  
光是他的犹豫和这前半句就已经让卷毛欣喜若狂，他进一步逼问：“有点什么？”  
“……喜欢……”  
最后一个字未出口便被堵了回去，卷毛带着咄咄逼人的气势吻了过来，纯黑被他紧紧搂在怀里，有点喘不上气。  
但他又满心欢喜，仿佛这是期待已久的事情。  
我到底是多久以前就喜欢上他了啊。  
反问无解。

亲的够本了，卷毛才恋恋不舍得松开。两人都烧得红到耳尖，他凑近对方耳边问：“你看我当男朋友够格吗？”  
纯黑把脸埋在他的胸口不肯抬头，半晌才丢出一句：  
“不当当看怎么知道。”


End file.
